Mojave Pythons
The Mojave Pythons were a small criminal enterprise operating primarily out of Nevada. Using an international shipping company as their front, the Mojave Pythons ship a variety of contraband internationally for other organizations. They also deal in racketeering, drug dealing, contract killing, money laundering, and robbery. History Formation The '''Mojave Pythons '''were formed in 2000 by former DEA Agent Jack Dalton with help from Marshall Winters the head of a small Chemical Engineering firm who invested in the group and supplied them with methylamine among other chemicals in order to produce methamphetamine. At first Dalton's crew primarily manufactured and distributed meth. As the group grew they got into racketeering. Becoming heavily involved in illegal gambling, fencing, burglary, and extortion. In 2002 the Grimm Riders MC contacted MP to sell them large amounts of methamphetamine. This was a huge deal for the Pythons, making them a ton of cash. Using this money the Pythons were able to hire more muscle and expanded their businesses into contract killing. Using the money made from this, Dalton invested into constructing green houses to artificially grow plant drugs, netting them even more money. Grimm Vs. Reaper In 2005 a Biker Gang known as the Reapers MC moved into Nevada and began attacking Grimm Riders territory. Harry Evans immediately retaliated and contacted the Pythons for assistance. Seeing the Reapers as a threat to their business, the Pythons retaliated. The war took a toll on both group's, especially the Pythons considering their small size. At least 10 men were killed, along with 2 dozen associates killed and over a million dollars lost. The war was ended when the Pythons recovered a map of the meth labs controlled by the Reapers during an attack. Dalton anonymously shipped this to the DEA who caused the Reapers a ton of trouble. Even with this the Reapers still refused to quit, but were ultimately wiped out by a series of quiet attacks made by the Pythons and the Reapers The Real Postal Serivce In spite of damages during the war, the Pythons got back on their feet when Jack and Marshall made a risky investment. Using his heavily laundered funds, as well as his legitimate ones, Marshall was able to buy out 51% of the stock in a small international shipping company. Now owning the company. Marshall then designed a type of crate to make various contrabands undetectable by scanners. This turned out to be the greatest investment the Pythons ever made. Using this company the group was able to ship other group's contraband almost anywhere, making them of high interest to various organizations. The group was able to hire more people with these funds and then began distributing drugs for other gangs on a local basis, keeping them from having to send dozens of men into the area. With this Dalton decided that the best move was to become a neutral organization, simply defending their own territory and not expanding. Rather distributing and shipping illegal goods for other organization as well as carrying out contract killings. However the group would operate on the premise that they could not be hired to attack their regular business partners. Today The Mojave Pythons operate of key interst to a variety of organizations on the west coast, and even a few internationally due to their shipping. The Pythons are a very tight and organized operation, generally staying very quiet and slipping unnoticed by law enforcement. Due to their shipment and distribution networks, they are of interest to several organizations internationally. That aside, they are of little interest to organizations out of the west coast. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations